


Far Away From Danger

by ReadingMittens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Lily Luna was being left in the dark, and once again it was by her family.





	Far Away From Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure what I'm doing with this really. Got the idea and just started writing. Probably will end up abandoned unless I manage to get a good idea of what I want to do with it.

Lily Luna was being left in the dark, and once again it was by her family. 

Of course, if she went to confront them it would be the usual answer: _"We're only trying to protect you"_ they would say as if she was still a small child who couldn't even read. She could protect herself from quite a bit, especially a few wannabe Death Eaters. They might be able to keep some information from her, but the Daily Prophet still reported news, the news of the murders and kidnappings, all just like before it seemed.

Yes, she might be a bit irrational, thinking she would be able to take on people who had murdered others, something she hadn't done and quite frankly never would. But that didn't mean she didn't want to know, there was definitely something, she could always tell, like the time Albus had suddenly vanished or as she would say ran away. There had been signs that he was going to leave, to where? No one knows and people had been searching but lately, with everything that had been happening there weren't a lot of people searching, he was a legal adult now, not much could be done.

That didn't stop James from trying, he was stubborn. A trait all three siblings seemed to share. 

Every time she looked out her window there was always an Auror or Ministry worker outside either walking up to the front door or standing around almost like a guard. Her assumption was that there was a rumour the new ‘Death Eaters’, or whatever they were to be called, were to come after the Potter family, and naturally, she would be the one to get sent away, the one to get the most protection. She was starting to see why Albus had run away. 

The news of this so called vacation didn't sit well with her. There was the chance it was an actual vacation and nothing secret about it. She liked to believe however that she played her part well in the family, the lovely daughter that didn't cause any problems, and did as she was asked, at times at least, that didn’t mean she didn’t offer opinions and suggestions. Now, whether she was listened to or not was another topic.

There were two suitcases on her bed, one already full and zippered, the other only halfway full. It was that morning she had been told about this whole vacation, but most of the day had been spent procrastinating, she hated packing. Her red hair was pulled back as it usually was, lately, of course, her favourite hairstyle to keep her hair out of her face. She threw a pair of pyjamas into the suitcase as they folded themselves thanks to a charm. With a sigh, she ran her hand through her hair, watching as the final bag zippered. Perhaps it would have calmed her nerves more if she had her parents going, but they weren’t, they couldn’t. Both far too prideful and no doubt tried to convince the other to go as well.

The worst part about all of this wasn't the attitude her parents had towards her during this time, and it wasn't that she was being sent away, it was that she had a damn babysitter. Teddy Lupin who had used to babysit her as a child. That only proved her theory. She was seen as a child, a kid, a baby. Someone who was immature and couldn't handle themselves.

It was incredibly frustrating. 

Most of the time, Lily didn't mind and even enjoyed the attention she got as being the youngest. For the most part, it was positive as long as she was good.

Walking into the living room, she let her eyes glance over the boy standing there. He had grown since the last time she saw him. He looked older, more tired. Most aurors tended to hold such a look. All those late nights of her father returning home, the nights she fought to stay awake to see him. Yes, she remembered how troublesome the job could be for one. How lonely those nights had gotten for the youngest Potter, her mother busy with her own job while James and Albus had their own bickering, often focusing their teasing on her.

"All packed," She announced upon entering the living room to see her father and Teddy in deep conversation, a serious conversation. Still, she offered a small smile, placing the bags down as she glanced between the two men.

Teddy's smile in return was gentle and kind. Though, it was clear he wasn't exactly the most thrilled for the trip either. And he wasn't. No, he wanted to be helping with the fight, not babysitting. But Harry couldn't risk losing Teddy, and Lily needed to get far away. Teddy was the only one he would be able to fully trust. More like taking two birds out with one stone.

"We're off then," Teddy grinned at her, stepping towards her. Much taller than she remembered. Then again, he wasn't some Hogwarts student anymore. "You sure you have everything?" He checked and she nodded softly before looking back at her father who was already coming over to give his goodbyes. She hated goodbyes. And the goodbye with her mother was the worst. 

Then, she picked up her bags and watched as Teddy moved to take one. She thanked him softly. It was already feeling awkward. Great, how was she supposed to get through Merlin knows how long? The two Apparated together just outside the barrier outside the safe house. It was a bit of a hike away, but they would get there before sun down.


End file.
